Birth Of A Monster
by Kagome Rogue Shizoru
Summary: The Yu Yu gang has to find these two girls who are expose to be cusions. They team up the the girl's old friends. Ofcourse not every detail has been explaned and now... well read on
1. Chapter 1

The Birth Of A Monster Rated: R - NY17 A/N: Welcome to one of my Yu Yu Hakusho fics! I must admit this isn't my first. * Laughs looking around the room* Actually I couldn't tell you my first story on any anime besides Cowboy Bebop. LOL. But I hope you enjoy this little (Laughs again) fic!  
  
Sum: A/U. It was a great day in Japan for our yu yu friends, till the news came of a new case they would be sent on. Oh the agony of life...cool isn't it?! Anyway, what dangers will be unleashed? What adventures await? What mischief will I think of? Read on to find out!  
  
Couples: Hiei/OOC Youko/OOC Yusuke/Keiko Kuwabara/Yukina  
  
Main couples: H/OOC Y/OOC  
  
"Stop calling me that! I'm not a toddler Urameshi!" Koenma yelled in his whiney voice. "Now listen up! These demons are causing trouble in the human world! They are dangerous and are getting involved with a lot of dark humans who are on my bad list. I want them stopped and brought back here for punishment.!" With that Koenma sent them on their mission, after handing them a file on each demon.  
  
The first was named: Ushiga, Koneko. She was a short demon only standing 5'2 weighing 130 with a great build, with blue hair that reached her shoulders (*Think Michelle from Sailor Moon*) she had silver eyes and had on a silver type of armor around herself. Her silver skirt reaching 4 inches below her waist with a cloth part attached making it reach to the ground in a cream silk. Her silver breastplate covered her chest and a sheer materiel fell over her stomach. Long silver plated boots covered her feet and legs. Her personality chart said she was fickle and playful with a very innocent composure and a non-fighter most of the time. Her fighting style was more hands off. Her spirit energy attacks were Water, Air, Light and her most energy-completed time was day. She was known for speed and logic.  
  
The second demon was complete opposite.  
  
The second demon also a female was named: Ushiga, Koi. She was tall standing over her cousin Koneko by a full foot. At 6'2, she weighed 200 pounds but was not fat at all; all of her weight was in the right places. Her hair was long reaching the ground and black but for a few sections that were braided. She had on a similar outfit but instead of silver the metal was a black color and she had only her right leg covered with a silk materiel that was black as well she was also with out the sheer on her stomach. Her eyes were completely black and she had many scars scattered all around on her. Her boots were black as well. She was said to be quiet, violent, and very hard to make mad. It said she was a hands on fighter skilled in all most all the forms of fighting and her spirit energy was attacks by: Fire, Earth, Darkness and her most energy completed time was night. She was known for her speed and strength.  
  
"So they are cousins?" Youko said after reading the files. "What can these two be doing?"  
  
"A lot." Yusuke says. "Just because their girls don't mean shit."  
  
"Of course it does, they are more lethal." Hiei says with a slight smirk." Women are vicious."  
  
"Well let's go see if Botan can lead us to them. "Yusuke said, as if on cue Botan appeared.  
  
"Koi and Koneko are at the boat docks waiting for Shichies to get off a boat filled with human girls who will be sold to demons." Botan gives them directions and the guys leave.  
  
A/N: Well I hope you are enjoying this so far. I have to end here. I know it's not much but please continue reading this. I have a shit load of shit to do for school tomorrow...including shaving my legs...(Groans)... Anywise review at rulersofkoaf@yahoo.com I should updated tomorrow or tonight...Bye- bye. 


	2. Chapter 2

The birth of A monster  
Chapter 2:  
Koneko sat on a crate waiting for the man to reach them.She sighed and took a moment to look up at her cousin and close friend, Koi. She studied her  
movements that looked so sure of everything and study.But she caught a glimpse of distrust in the movement of her friends right hand.She cracked her pinky.That was always a sign she was uncomfortable. Not that she blamed her cousin and friend. This was risky and neither of the two were looking  
for a fight or a few new admirers.  
  
The man aproched."Koneko and Koi I presume?"He held out a hand to Koi who looked at it in distaste and looked down at the man who was a good 4 inches shorter than herself.He held it out to Koneko who shook it lightly."My name  
is Shichies"  
  
"Thats nice, so were's our reward?We got you those fithy humans, now give  
us our cut."Koi said narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Well yes you did...but, the men were thinking you two would catch a better  
price."  
  
A group of demons surounded the two.They advanced."You really are starting to piss me off."Koi says in a warning tone."Back off bitches and give us  
our share before I kill you all."  
  
The men advance and the slaughter begins.Koi rips out the throat of an  
advancing demon, blood splatering across her pale skin and painting her  
lips a crimson color.She licked her lips slowly tasting the blood.She slings down the vocal box of the demon and turns to another who was geting  
a little to close to her back.  
  
Koneko watched from the corner of her eye as two demons aproched.She gathered her spirit energy and let forth a light attack buring the two in a ray of white light.The smell of burnt flesh filling the groups nasals as  
the ash blew away with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Reconsider the deal, before you really make me mad."Koi says in a deep  
voice.  
  
"Get them!"The man, Shichies, shouts to the demons.The demons arrange themselves in a circle around the two. They all end up bloody on the ground  
on one side and burnt to a crisp on the other.  
  
Koi grabs Shichies by the neck and pulls him up to her face level."Having fun?"She asked in a no emotion voice."Cause I sure am."She smirks before seting him on fire and leting him burn slowly.She then slung his body to  
the side and smirked to her cusion."It seems we have 100 human girls to  
sell to the slave market huh?"  
  
"Sure does."Koneko said."All aboard?"Koneko says placing a scourched sailor  
hat on her head and walking up the wooden steps to board the ship.  
  
Koi slightly laughed at the girls antics and followed a short distance behind.She sighed and opened a portal to the demon realm as the ship sailed  
on the air into it.  
  
-2 minutes later –  
  
"Seems like a bad deal huh?"Yusuke asks kicking the burnt body of Shichies.  
  
"The stinch of human females is all over the place.It seems they have gone  
into the slave trading business." Youko says crossing his arms over his  
chest and thinking."We could go there and find them."  
  
"Why not."Hiei mutters"They'll probably be gone before we get there  
anyways."  
  
Botan opened a portal and the 5 entered it going to the slave markets.Botan gulped not liking the place.The stinch was unbearable and dead bodies of  
mutilated girls laid all over the place, some trampled on so much or by something so big their insides were now out and being feasted on by demon  
dogs or insects.  
  
"This place gives me the creeps."Botan whines."Why do I have to follow  
you?! Why couldn't Koenma do this job?"  
  
"Stop your wining wench."Hiei muttered evenly.  
  
Koneko sighed counting the money the human girls had fetched."The higest  
priced was that 10 year old."She complained.  
  
"Well yeah, these guys are sickos."Koi laughs slightly at the face her  
cousin had made at the highest catcher.  
  
"Can we just go back already?"Koneko asked in a whiney voice.  
  
"I don't know we could sell you."At this a few heads turn."Get lost  
vultures before I stick my boot up yer ass."  
  
Koneko laughed watching the demons turn in a hurry.She wrapped an arm  
around her cousin and hugged her tightly."Awww, you could never sell  
me!What would you do?"  
  
"Live the life of a millionare?"Koneko growled smacking her cusion on the  
arm and crossing her arms across her chest.Koi laughed slightly.  
  
"Is that them?"Kuwabara asked pointing to a girl that looked similar to the  
one in the picture.  
  
"No you idiot thats not 'them'." Hiei grumbles.  
  
"It's a honest mistake.I'm surpprised he even remembered what they were  
supposed to look like with these half-naked or naked girls running  
around."Yusuke laughs.  
  
Koneko watched the 5 with an eye of suspision. She let her mind contact Koi and the two started to follow them at a safe distance. Unfortunatly, Hiei  
picked up on them too.  
  
'Who are they Koi?'  
  
'How should I know Koneko? I've never seen them before in my life.'  
  
'Who are you two?' a voice asks the two.  
  
'A mind reader huh?' Koi sighs. 'Just a couple of girls looking for  
something to do.'  
  
'Koi!' Koneko's voice yelps inside their heads.  
  
'What?!'  
  
'Nothing...'  
  
'Baka females. Are you the girls that killed a bunch of men?'  
  
'Hun, we are demons.Thats what we do.' Koi says then blocks him out of their minds.She speaks only to Koneko in her head.'Koneko, they are after  
us.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
'Koenma finally did it.'  
  
'We should follow them.'  
  
'We should join them.'  
  
'What?!'  
  
'Yeah keep an eye on them you know.'  
  
'How?'  
  
'Easy... follow me.'Koi leads Koneko into a shop and grabed a few clothes items slinging them on her cousin and herself.'Now we go find him again and  
introduce ourselves as Koi and Koneko Shiea.'  
  
The girls found the group a short while after and approached them quietly.  
"So you are the two mind girls?"Hiei asks without looking up at them.  
  
"yes.I am Koi and this is my sister Koneko." Koi says. Both girls had their hair covered in a wrap and wore a no figure showing gown that covered up  
their clothes beneath.  
  
"Whats your last name?"Yusuke asks relizing the names were the same.  
  
"Shiea." Koneko says with a slight hint of amusement in her voice.  
  
"Have you heard of Koi and Koneko-"Yuske was cut off my koi.  
  
"But of course. They use to be friends of ours. Until they started their  
rampage of 'evil' a few hundred years ago." Koi says.  
  
"They are still here at this time."Koneko adds."They sold a group of human  
females as slaves. Not a hour ago."  
  
Youko watched the two with doubt. "And you are now not friends with them?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that.We are not as close as before but we still... remain  
in touch with them every so often." Koneko says eyeing the fox.  
  
"If you dont belive us go check in the log books. I'm sure they signed in.  
I belive they had 200 girls." 


	3. Chapter 3

The Birth of a monster  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
" Yeah they were here. Sold a few hundred girls to some demons. Refused to say where they got them all. But I heard a hundred were supposed to be sold to this an but once he gave them their money they killed him, a real bad  
death full of pain... serves him right I guess." the demon shruged and  
turned to greet a man with a herd of women.  
  
" Rumor sure does spread fast here huh?" Yusuke ask. "Hey Botan what's  
wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong?What's wrong?! Look around you Yusuke.This whole place is wrong." Botan holds on tighter to herself. "I can't do this." She shakes. "I'm going back. Hiei and Youko should know how to leave the place." Botan  
opens a portal and leaves in a hurry.  
  
"Well this should be interesting." Koi says watching the guys chat.  
  
"Maybe we should go Koi. I mean they have some imporant things to talk  
about."  
  
"I belive you should stay." Youko says watching the two."Since you know the  
two you could be of help to us."  
  
"I don't know."Koneko says looking up to Koi. Koi looked down at her cousin. Koneko serched her face a minute then gave a small smileto Youko. "Alright, we'll go with you all. Its not like we have anything else to do  
anyways."  
  
"Well goody."Hiei says. Kuwabara sighs.  
  
"Hey can we go now? Since we can't find those girls I'd say they are  
gone."Kuwabara looks around." Besides this place is gross."  
  
"No. Lets keep looking. Passafire breath with shit his diaper if we don't find them soon.His ass is probably sore from his spanking for the death of  
all those guys at the docks."Yusuke says with a smirk.  
  
"It is and It's not funny. Besides..HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO  
CALL ME THAT!"Koenma asked apearing with Keiko and Yukina.  
  
Koi and Koneko blinked looking up at Koenma who was standing in the  
air.'He's going to reconize us!' Koneko screamed to Koi, who winced and  
shook her head no slightly.  
  
"Calm down." Youko says."We are on a lead to Koi and Koneko, these two girls have agreed to help us. They were once close friends and still chat."  
  
"Really?! Oh great! Well get busy you all. I want them found ASAP!"And with  
that Koenma left.  
  
"Who are you two?"Keiko asked the girls.  
  
"Koneko and Koi."Koneko answers.  
  
"Not the ones we are looking for though."Kuwabara says while wraping an arm around Yukinia. Hiei growls at this and sends a threating message to the  
baka."Hey, what was that image?"He asked looking around.  
  
"He really is this stupid?"Koi ask watching Kuwabara look all around him.  
  
"Oh yeah." Yusuke nods.  
  
"If posible, he grows stupider each second." Hiei adds crossing his arms  
across his chest."Though I didn't think the brain shrunk."  
  
"Learn something new every day they say."Koi says with a yawn.  
  
"This is Keiko and this is Yukinia." Youko says motioning to the girls as  
each name was called. "What was it you two were doing here?"  
  
"Selling some items." Koneko says nonchalantly  
  
"What kinds?" Hiei asks.  
  
"Diffrent sorts. Small things, big things, anything we had." Koneko says  
with a smile.  
  
"I think they have left the area." Koi says. Hiei and Youko nod.  
  
"Lets go to a hotel a few miles from here for tonight." Youko says starting  
to walk down a 'road'.  
  
"Of course we are going to have to explain the girls." Hiei says. " I guess  
the whole servant thing will have to work."  
  
"Servant?"Koi asks raising an eyebrow."You are talking for the humans  
corect?"  
  
"For all of you." Youko says." For your own safty, of course."  
  
"I don't need to be protected."Koi says trying to keep herself calm.  
  
"Koi, it would serve in our best intrest to go along with this. Otherwise you could end up geting hurt."Koneko gives Koi a look and Koi narrows her  
eyes but nods agreeing.  
  
"Keiko can stay with Yusuke, Yukina with Kuwabara-"Youko looked down at his short friend who made a slight growling noise at this"and you two and choce  
who stays with me and who with Hiei."  
  
Koi thought a moment." I think Koneko will stay with you Youko and I will  
stay with Hiei since that would be suited more so."  
  
"How so?" Youko ask amused.  
  
"Koneko's scared of Hiei."Koi says and gets elbowed in the ribs by Koneko  
who has a small blush on her checks."I mean... no wait that is what I  
meant."  
  
Koneko placed her hands on her hips and turned to face Koi, she gave her a  
glare and stood on her tiptoes to try and reach her face." It doesn't  
matter if Im afraid of him or not!"  
  
"Sure it does.Which is it Koneko?" Youko asked looking down at her.  
  
"Why does it matter?"  
  
"Because if you are then there is no need for us to sort this out, you'll stay with me unless your scared of me too then you can stay with Kuwabara  
and Yukinia or Koi will stay with me." Youko explains. "But I must say  
there is no reason to fear Hiei."  
  
"Im not scared of Hiei."Koneko says."I mean I could be if he was mad, because well... he sends off vibes. But right now Im not scared of him."  
  
"Alright, then who are you sleeping with?"Youko ask trying his best not to  
laugh at Koneko.  
  
"It doesn't matter."Koneko says frustraited.  
  
"Then we will stick with Koi's way." Hiei says.The group nears the 'hotel'.It was a open building done in a roman style with colums holding the celling up and a dirt floor.The 'rooms' were seperated by silk white  
cloth.  
  
"Hello, Welcome to the Flower Hotel. How many rooms? Selected side by side?  
Name, please."  
  
" Four rooms, yes, a room apart preferly away from everyoe eles.the name is Youko." Youko says and the man nods, he tells them the cost and shows them  
to the very back of the 'building'.  
  
Hiei turned to face Koi as the two settled in the 'room'."So were all have  
you and your Cousin been?"  
  
"All over the place. We've been to the human world a few times."  
  
A silence settled and a few later Hiei asked another question. " Have you  
and you're sister ever broken a law?"  
  
Koi looked over at him and gave a smirk."Yeah, so how long have you known  
who we really are?"  
  
"Since you tried to block me out of your mind and I had to open my jagan  
eye."  
  
"Oh, thats always a great thing to have, a jagan eye."Koi looks down."So?" 


	4. Chapter 4

The Birth of a Monster  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Youko watched Koneko a minute before he decided to let her in on the  
secret."So why is Koenma looking for you and Koi?"  
  
"Huh?!"Koneko ask.  
  
"Hiei informed me that you were the two Koenma was looking for. Why is he  
serching for you two?"  
  
"I don't know, he never has been all the way right."Koneko sighs then relized she should have said, * I don't know, Im not even sure who he is. *  
But it was to late now.  
  
"So how long have you known him?" Youko asked geting more curiose  
  
"All his life..." Koneko sighs. "He is my baby brother." Youko's head pulled back in a slight shock. "Yeah, he is my full blooded baby brother."  
  
"And you are cousin's to Koi?" Youko asks wondering about this. Koneko  
thought a moment before noding.  
  
"Yes, we are cousins, and more then that... best friends."Koneko says.  
  
"Youre holding something back, what is it?"  
  
"Nothing.!" Koneko says quickly.  
  
Youko stands and walks over to her."You lie."  
  
"UH..."Koneko says after a moment with Youko in her face... well a area of  
Youko in her face."I cant tell you anymore."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because its not my place to say."  
  
"Really? Is it Koi's?" Youko asked siting on the ground so he could see  
into Konekos eyes.  
  
"Yes. If she wants anyone to know, she'll tell them. But she has never told  
a soul, not even me. I know alot of the story but I never got it all."  
  
"Could you tell me who told you?"  
  
"My father." Koneko sighs. "She is... my half sister by my father. Her  
mother was a servent in the house when my mother and father were first together before any of the children were born, years before, when my mom found out she cursed the child so my father would have to have her killed  
before a certain time. Thats all I know."  
  
"So is Koenma looking for her to have her killed?"  
  
"We'd guess so."  
  
"Then, we should not tell him that you two are who you are till we know for  
sure, correct?"  
  
Koneko blinks then gives a small smile and nods. "Thank you."  
  
"For what? Once we find out we will still have to turn you in. But atleast  
we will know what's going to happen."  
  
"What? If they are going to kill me and her you'd still turn us in?"  
  
"Of course, it's not like we really know you, and -" Youko finds himself being slaped. He grabs Konekos hand and blinks."Well that was unexpected."  
  
"Bastard.!" Koneko growls, she struggles to get free from his grasp.  
  
"Calm down. Fine, we will only hand you two over , even if it is for death, if it's a good reson." Youko watches Koneko calm down some. "I doubt that Koenma would be after killing his own kin. He doesn't seem the type to me.  
So maybe it's not death and... they miss you two."  
  
Koneko rolls her eyes."Yeah, right." Youko releases her and looks her in the eyes, Koneko looks back."Well I guess this means I can get out of this ugly dress and hair wrap.About the only plus to this." Koneko released her hair and snifed it."Yuck it smells like sweat, its even wet." She pulled  
the gown off of hersself and fixed her cloth skirt so it wasn't pulled  
up."There, much better."She sighed and looked over at Youko who was  
grinning mischiveously. "What?" she asked tilting her head to the side.  
  
Youko noded to her chest."Cold?" Koneko looked down and tried to think of  
something to say."Or..." Youko stands and walks over to her holding her around the waist.He moved his right hand up and down her side tickling her slightly and sending chills through her. He moved his hand under the sheer and up. Koneko pulled closer to him resting her head agions his stomach.  
Youko smirked and picked her up carring her over to the bed.  
  
The sounds were picked up along with that of other demons and carried to Koi. Koi narrowed her eyes and cursed the fox demon in her head.Which Hiei  
picked up. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Birth Of A Monster

By: Kim Johnston

Koi wanted to go to their room and pull the fox off her sister but Hiei calmed her down.

"The fox is quick huh?"He asked addressing the amount of time it took for him to make bed with Koneko.

"I should kill him for touching her."Koi says in a growling voice.Her eye growing darker.

"Youko has informed me that we're not supposed to tell anyone who you realy are until we find out the whole story, so start on it."Hiei says laying down on the bed.

"... No." Koi says in a voice that says she won't give in.

"Why?"

"Because if I did, you'd kill me. I mean apearently your good right. And if you didn't and some demon heard, then I'd have a lot more problems to deal with."Koi turns to face him."Besides it's my business."

"Whatever, we'll find out someway." Hiei says and watches her unwrap her hair.It falls to the ground, braids of white, blue, and a light yellow whiping out also. A chunk covered each side of her face till she moved it from her way. Koi faced him as she sliped out of the gown. Hiei blinks seeing her in her regular clothes.

"I wouldn't count on it. Almost no one knows. Only me, father, Koneko's mother, and two servants." Koi turns from him and picks up her clothes."It wouldn't kill them to get non-dirt floor."

"Why don't you just tell me?"Hiei asks and adds"I'll find out my reading your mind if you don't."

"I don't want to tell you."

"Why not"

"Why should I?"

"Because."

"Because? That's mature."Koi says sitting in the floor.

"Why are you sitting in the floor?There is a bed."Hiei smirks."Or are you scared of me too?"

"Im not scared of you."Koi says giving him a death glare.

"Then come lay down."

"No."Koi says.

"You know, for someone who said she didn't need protection, you sure are scared off easily."

"Its not that I'M scared of _you_."Koi sighs."Its..."

"What? You're scared of beds?"

"No.Nevermind."Koi says turning away from Hiei.

"It's alright, a lot of people fear me."

Koi stands up and walks over to the bed. She stops and grabs her cloth skirt riping it off like it was made to do. Koi threw it to the rest of her clothes and climbed in the bed behind Hiei nearest the 'wall'. She sighs and lays on her stomach then turns to her side.She debated a minute then looked over at Hiei watching him as she undressed.'Fucking uncomfortable metal clothes.' she bitched in her mind then wraped herself in a sheet and tried to get comfortable once more. She laid on her stomach and faced the opposite way as Hiei. Her hair streched the length and width of the bed, some laying on Hiei. "Comfortable?" Hiei asked trying not to laugh at her.

"Oh yes.Im naked in bed with some fire demon I just met, and there is only a few inches between us.Of course Im comfortable, no problem at all. Fuck yourself."Koi growls in a threating voice.

Hiei turned to stare at her back." You know if you bitched any more people might think your miserable."

"And they'd be right."Koi grumbles.

"Is this really so bad?" Hiei moved her hair out of the way.Koi turns to face him siting up in the bed.

"Yes, yes it is."Koi sighs and lays down on her back.

"Why?" Hiei asks siting up beside her.

"Because...I actually think I may...like you." Koi turns to face him a second then turns her head back to the 'wall'.

"And that's bad?" Hiei asks moving to see her face.

"For me."S he sighs. "I'll be sure to die." She gives a laugh.

Hiei moves and kisses her on the lips. Koi kisses him back. Hiei moves to sit ontop on her almost his hand going to unwrap her sheet.Koi closes her eyes and lets him not caring about what was going to happen. Besides they'd turn her in to Koenma, who'd take her to their father, and she'd be killed. Why not have fun?

Youko looked towards the room his friend was in with Koi.He gave a grin. " Well seems everyone but Kuwabara's having fun tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

The Birth Of A Monster

By: Kim Johnston

The group woke up in the morning and dressed. Koneko sighed pulling on the heavy, hot gown and hair wrap. Youko watched her and held her around the waist bending down to nibble at her ears. Koneko giggles and turns to face him. She controls the air so she is pushed up and kisses him on the lips. Youko held her up his hands moving to her behind and his tongue fighting hers.They stoped hearing a cough from Koi.

"We should really be going now." Koi says shaking her head at the two.

"Oh yeah." Koneko smiles and lowers herself to the ground. Youko takes her hand in his left pulling her in front of him and wrap's his left around her waist keeping her to his body.

The group of now 3 pairs of lovers and a couple, walked down the street towards the city in which Koenma and his family, minus two, lived. It was a few days walk from where they were and it would have been easier to just have Botan pick them up but... they wanted to spend time together.

Koneko stayed the way they had been as they left the hotel through most the morning and into the early evening.Keiko talked to Yusuke ,Kuwabara and Yukina. Hiei walked beside of Koi. Everyone was geting along fine.

"So why are we heading to Koenma? We haven't found the girls yet have we?" Kuwabara asked looking around. "No."

"We are turning down the case." Youko says he adds. "Unless you all still want to go through with it. But I will not."

Hiei shakes his head." I agree." Koi and Koneko look at the two a minue before smiling slightly. "And if any of you all choose to go on with the case... I warn you not to even try it."

"Koneko? Koi? Are you two the girls really?" Keiko asks watching the two think a moment before noding yes. "Why is he after you two.You seem fair."

"Maybe someday you'll find out."Koi says watching the human girl."But I hope not."

"Why am I always left out!" Kuwabara asks crossing his arms. "And why are you two tritors? Whats going on?!"

"Duh, Koi is _with_ Hiei now, Koneko is _With_ Youko. The guys aren't going to let you harm them." Yusuke says shaking his head."I'll go tell Koenma that we have to turn the job down. Say it's not our thing or something. Keiko and Kuwabara and Yukina can come with me. You 4 can met us somewhere." Yusuke smirks. The group parts ways spliting into two groups.

Koi and Koneko took a second to strip out of the heavy gowns and hair wraps.They sighed and left them on the dirt path."Well now that's better." Koneko says smiling up at Youko.

"I think I like you with out the metal on better." Hiei says to Koi who raises an eyebrow and tells him mentally. 'That can be arranged.'

Youko looked around. "Do you really think you should be out here with out some type of desguise on?"

"Well... we should be fine." Koi says. "We travel with out anything over this all the time." Koneko shrugs.

"Fine." Youko says and picks Koneko up.He plants kisses around her neck as he walks down the path.

Hiei takes hold of Koi's hand and the two follow Youko and Koneko.

Yusuke lisened in shock as Koenma told the story his father had told him years ago.

"My father had a child with a servent here in this house. Because he was with my mother she cursed the child so my father would kill his first born daughter. She cursed Koi so that she would bare only children that would one day kill the world, kill my father and take over his spot, kill all of my fathers children even his mother. The child would then grow to kill every living soul on each realm. Demon or Human or otherwise." Koenma stoped." That is why you must find her and bring her here so we can get rid of her, or you can kill her and bring the body back here."

"What about Koneko." Keiko ask.

"Koneko is not going to be harmed."Koenma says."There is no reason to, unless she tries to stop us and gets killed in the process."

"That's not fair." Kuwabara says."Its not her fault that she's cursed."

"Father tried to keep her alive, he surrounded her in a room in the castle and let no one, not even himself in the room that was a male. But Koi killed a few guards and escaped to her freedom, she knew of her curse."He adds. "Father has been looking for her for years now. Koneko found out and went after her to try and bring her back, but I guess Koi told Koneko."

"What are we going to do?" Keiko ask looking at Yusuke.

"Find them again, and bring them back here... no matter what."Yusuke says standing up. "They have a 4 day start."


	7. Chapter 7

The Birth Of A Monster

By: Kim Johnston

"So, what do you want to do?" Koneko asked Youko as they sat in the forest by a fire.

"I could think of one thing." Youko grined, Koneko laughed and leaned over kissing her Youko.

"Sorry to intrude love birds but, where's Koi?" Yusuke asks standing beside Kuwabara and the girls.

"Why?" Koneko ask narrowing her eyes at the boy.

"Look its nothing personal but... She can't be out here... expecialy with her and Hiei."Yusuke explained to Koneko and Youko about Koi.

Youko sighed and looked over at Koneko who seemed to be in deep thought. "It's probably too late anyways. If she was cursed to give birth to the child then she was probably cursed to have it even after only once."

"They didn't say if that was true." Yusuke said. "Will you tell us where they are or not?"

Youko looked at Koneko who looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I can't." Youko says flatly.

"Youko, come on." Kuwabara say. "The world is in danger. Koneko's in danger, everyone is, including Koi."

"Then it's her choice." Youko says.

"Yes, we'll help you find her..." Koneko sighs defeatedly and turns to Youko. "Do you think-"

"I think you made the decision you felt you had to do, love." Youko looks towards the direction Hiei and Koi had gone days before. "But Hiei will fight to the death for her, as I would for you."

"And Koi will fight for her life..." The group decides to rest and go after the two in the morning.

Hiei nogged his mate waking her sleeping form. "Come on, we are leaving."

"But its the middle of the night, Hiei. "Koi yawned not wanting to get up, she wanted to sleep for a few more hours.

"We have to go now." Hiei said pulling her to her feet. "They are coming for you." Hiei adds seeing her confused face.

Koi bites her lip. "So they know, I figured as much." Koi shock her head. "There is somethig I should tell you Hiei, why Koenma and my father wanted me was because my child will kill the world." Koi turns to face him. "And he will be your child too."

Hiei blinks."You're..."

Koi nods and places a hand on her stomach. "I'm surprised you didn't notice. I mean I never could keep any thing from you since we met."

"Maybe because you tried too hard with everything else."Hiei muses placing a hand on her stomach."And this was right in front of me...literaly."

Koi smiles. "Im glad your not mad at me for not telling you. But are you alright with knowing your child will one day kill _every_ being on the planet including both of us?"

Hiei looked up at Koi's face, no emotions were showing. His was the same. "We'll worry about that later. Now let's just get going. We can go to the human realm and wait there."

"Put couldn't they find us easier?"

"Youko knows where I go in this realm. In the human realm, I don't even know where I go. So we can get away there." Hiei watches her a moment. Unles you have someplace here.

"No, Koneko always travels with me. Well..."Koi smiles and nods for Hiei to follow her lead. It would take a few days but as long as they were careful and keep the group following them a while away and covered their tracks... they should be fine... should be.

Hiei and Koi traveled at a fast speed their scents hardly touching anything but the wind, put they were down wind so it should have been fine. It had been a few days and both were growing rather tired. Hiei watched as the guards made there rounds, talking.

Hiei looked over at Koi and sent her a message. 'How crazy are you! This is Koenma's castle! If they see you-'

'Calm down love, as you said before, I tried to hide everything too hard, but when it came to the child that was plain in front of you... you never thought to take notice, right?'

'Awwwe.' Hiei smirks. 'So you hide here and no one thinks to look for you in the castle.'

'Very good love.' Koi looks over to him and smiles. 'I know this place from memory. Try being locked in one place for most of your life then breaking out, I guarantee you you'll remember every floor crack, and no way would they change it.'

'Let's hope.' The two hurried and passed before the guards could see.They hurried to the castle room that Koi knew so well. It was located in the back of the castle up in a tower, the tower farthest away from everything, all the rooms leading to the tower stairs were empty of everything. Koi remembered being aloud to play in them when she was a small child too young to bear life. Koi opened to door to find the room as it had been before her departure, filled with happy books, colorful clothes, mirrors, dolls, a king size bed, only now a thick layer of dust covered everything.

Koi picked up a porceline doll and slung it at the large mirror opposite of her.It broke into millions of pieces.


	8. Chapter 8

The Birth Of A Monster

By: Kim Johnston

Hiei watched as Koi continued to break the mirrors and the dolls that all seemed to be girls. The dolls were dressed up in fancy kimonos and had painted faces, some wore jewelry. A few of the dolls already had craked faces and broken limbs. Koi sat in the middle of the room on shards of glass her face burried in her arms.She rocked sadly back and forth.

"Feel better?" Hiei asked.

"No. I wont feel better till they leave me in peace." Koi sobs and reaches out for Hiei who holds her in his arms leting her cry. He knew about bad childhoods, but never knew that having parents could be bad also.

Koi cried herself to sleep and Hiei laid her down on the floor being careful not to slice her skin. He cleared off the bed from dust and glass then layed her on it.He took notice that her stomach had grown over the last few days and that must mean the child would come soon. His mind didn't linger in case anyone was listening.

_"Why don't you just die and do the world a favor?" A woman asked a small girl. _

_"Why do you hate me." _

_"Because of your mother." _

_"I can't help who my mother was." The girl cried trying to make the woman like her because she had no choice in her mother. _

_"But you'll be like her." _

_"You could be my mommy! You're Koneko's mommy, Koneko's nice! I wanna be nice too! Will you? Will you be my mommy too?!" _

_"Dont be foolish. Why would I want to be the mother of an ugly child like you." The woman slung a doll to the girl. "From your father." _

_"Why doesn't he come to see me?" _

_"Because you're a tramp's daughter. Too bad you're also his." The woman left locking the girl in the room. _

_"Koi! Whats wrong? Why are you crying?!" _

_"Get away from me! I'm not crying!" Koi screamed throwing the new doll at the mirrored wall in a fit of rage. The mirror shattered and Koneko jumped back so she didn't get cut. She looked at the older girl in shock. _

_"Koi thats 7 years bad luck." _

_The older girl turned to the younger girl giving her a evil look. "Add it to the rest of my life in this fucking room!" She screamed grabing up more dolls and throwing them with a demonesses force at all the mirrors. A servent woman rushed in grabing Koneko and hurried out. _

_Koi smashed the biger pieces of mirror with her unshoed foot cuting into her flesh. She stoped and thought a moment. _

_Koi sat in her bed reading a book. Well thats what she did to cover up the fact she had been trying to increase her fighting energy by training by herself. _

_Koneko walked in in a fancy white Komono. The girl smiled at her half sister. "Training again?" She whispered. _

_"Yes." Koi said giving a small smile. _

_"Guess what?" _

_"What?" _

_"Daddy said I could start to date. But mom said I was to young to look for suitors and I should be more intrested in studing then finding a husband." _

_"That's your mother... husband?"Koi asked looking down. _

_"Oh yeah... Uhhh... A male that will be my mate-" _

_"Koneko, come out of there now." A voice boomed. _

_"Sorry, bye sister."Koneko kissed her sisters cheek before running off. _

__

Koi woke up in pain. She held back a screaming knowing too much noise would cause people to come. He could sense the child wanting out of her. She could feel the child's energy, pure hate. It hated the world because it's mother and father did, it hated its father because he was not with his mother right at the instant. He hated his mother for making him full of hate. And he hated everyone who his mother hates for making her hate. He envied his aunt and his uncle and ones his mother had never seen because they weren't treated like his mother. He was made of hatred for everything, Humans, demons, the world.

Koi let out a slight cry of pain as the child tried to hurry its way out as if it may make the hate it felt go away. Instead it added to it as its mother didn't like the treatment, in fact she hated it, but you all knew that.

Hiei looked away from his fight with Youko, Kuwabara, and Yuseke as he sensed Koi's pain. He wasn't the only one, Koneko fell to the ground holding herself as the mental bond the close sisters shared gave Koneko the same pain as Koi. Hiei stood but found he could not fight.It felt like the child was riping them apart from the inside.

Koi held back more screams and tears fell down her cheeks. She whipered in agony and held on tight to a pice of glass till it made her bleed.She hoped the sudden sensation of pain from the glass would get her mind off the other pain, it didn't work.

Hiei and Koneko both felt another wave of agonizing pain flood over them. Koneko screamed out and Youko rushed to her holding her tight. Hiei tried to breath but found he had forgotten how from the pain. ' This child is nothing but evil. They were right, it will destroy the world because all it is made up of is hatred. It must be stoped... ' Hiei turned and walked towards his love and soon to be born son.Each step more painful then the next. The rest watched in shock as he left.They went to follow him but Koneko stoped him.

"LET HIM GO!"She screamed in a threating voice. She repeated it over again in a softer one till everyone agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

The Birth Of A Monster

By: Kim Johnston

Koi held tightly to the bed sheets and tried to take her mind off the pain. Thoughts entering her head in no real order from everyone in the castle or around it.

Soon the child was starting to be a pain again. She bit her lip to control her screaming and felt the warm liqid enter her mouth long before the taste of salty iron hit her brain.

Koi breathed heavly wishing that someone was by her side. Her hatred grew more for everyone in her life and everyone who had someone who would be with them in this situation. She didn't care if her sister or her husband were sharing her pain at the moment. She was alone in the room, she had been alone in all her life, and she hated it. It reminded her of everything she hated and the child grew more unhappy and wanted nothing more then to get out of her, anyway it could.

Koi groaned and sudenly found the pain gone. The child cried out and she reached for it. She pulled it close and closed her eyes. It was her child. She didn't care if it would destroy the world, no one would harm the child.

Koi looked up to see Hiei walking in.

"Where were you?" She asked in a whisper.

"They found us sooner then we thought." Hiei says looking down aat his child and mate.

"He needs a name Hiei... A good name, a strong name. I dont care if he will destroy the world... he's mine." Koi said with tears in her eyes.

Hiei nods and moves picking the child up. Koi lets Hiei take the child and lays back resting. She watches Hiei clean the child with a the white cloth from around his head. The boy was completly red with hair like his fathers only with streaks like his mothers. He had a small opeing that the jagan eye ,from his father, would open one day. He had all of his fingers and toes and had completle red eyes that burned into his fathers. "Saikyou, my first born son, that is your name because you are the strongest." Hiei looked down at Koi who had fallen into deep sleep. He turned towards the door and walked out carring the quiet child, Saikyou with him.

Hiei walked to the group and kneeled before Koneko so she could see the child. "Saikyou, go to Koi and stay with her. She is passed out now. I should be back before she wakes up. If not... tell her I will return and then she can do as she wishes."

Koneko stares at Hiei."You can't do this!"

"It's my child."

"It's hers too! No! It'll kill her." Koneko watches Hiei leave and tries to get up to follow him. Youko holds her back. Koneko covers her mouth and turns to find her sister. Youko follows her as do the rest of them.

Hiei walked into the woods carring the small boy child with him. He watched the child as it didn't fight in his hands. It knew its fate and didn't care. It knew it would be granted release from the hatred cast apon it.

"Saikyou, I love you. I never have loved anything in this world. I have yet to realize the full meaning of the word and the emotion. But I know that it is only reserved for things that matter deeply to you. I know that I love you. I didn't know if I loved your mother... not until I felt her pain and relized that I was taking it from her the best I could. And this will hurt her 10 times more then the physical pain you came with. But I love you as much as her. So I shall release you from your hatred and if she does kill me then she does. I will see you agiaon, Saikyou, maybe soon." Hiei gathered his energy and used all of it on the child. Turning the newborn of minutes into a pile of burnt ashes that flew into the wind. Hiei placed a hand under his eye to feel the wetness of a single tear.

Koi quickly snaped awake as a piece of her heart faded away. She searched the room then a look at herr sister confirmed her thoughts. Koi searched desperatly once again."NO! KONEKO! WHERE IS MY SON!?"

"Shhh..."Koneko places a hand on her sisters shoulder."It is alright."

Koi pushed her off and ran from the room ignoring the pain she felt. She was met by a group of her father's men and quickly made corpses of them. She followed the feeling of Hiei and stoped in her tracks seeing no child and smelling the recent death on him of her child. "YOU BASTARD!" Koi cried falling to the ground in a heap.She felt tears in her eyes."I loved you... Why?"

"Because I loved him."Hiei said kneeling beside her and looking her in the eyes.

"But not me?" She whispered.

"I do love you. But he was just a child. he didn't deserve such pain. Think about your past! How would his have gone?!" Hiei pulled himself and her to their feet.

Koi whiped her eyes. "It's not your fault... You're right." She hugged Hiei. "It's alright... I know who's fault it is." Koi left as fast as she could to her fathers and stepmother's chambers.

"You witch!" Koi screamed stalking towards the older woman.

"Koi..."The woman said in a alarmed yet calming voice. She took notice the blood. "Dear god.. you have given birth?!"

"Yes... to a son! That was killed by my beloved so that he did not share the same childhood we did. So that he could be released from his pain. And now you will uncurse me!" Koi cried grabbing the woman by the neck while her father sat back and watched.

Koneko's mother looked down at the ground and sighed. She looked Koi in the eyes and then laughed wickedly. "There never was a curse! You simply gathered hatred and gave it to your child! You were the cause of his pain! Because you were the cause of mine!"

Koi droped the woman and backed off. She felt her knees give way and fell over on the floor.

Koneko looked at her mother."YOU ... Why?" Koneko glared at her mother's smiling face and enclosed her in a pure light destroying her. Koneko joined her sister crying and apologizing for her mother. Their father pulled them up.

"You're welcome to stay here, both of you, my daughters."

"I'll never stay here, not if it were the last spot of earth left, I'd swim in Lava."Koi spat at his feet and left Koneko holding her hand. The two walked to the guys and two girls. Koi looked around at them and gave a weak smile.

Youko held onto Koneko kissing her head and nuzzling her.

"Well?" Hiei asked.

"I'll be fine." Koi says with a almost real smile."Where are we going?"

"How about the human world?" Youko asked.

"Sounds good."Koneko says.

THE END!


End file.
